The present invention relates to an apparatus for mixing a plurality of fluids, e.g. for mixing liquified raw materials to be utilized in a reactive injection molding machine, a vacuum injection molding machine, small-scale dispenser, etc. In the prior art, various methods have been used to mix such liquified raw materials. With one such method, the liquids to be mixed are led into a vessel, and mixed therein by a forcible mixing apparatus having mixing vanes, which may be of various shapes. With another prior art method, the liquids to be mixed are caused to flow between fixed separator plates and separator vanes, to ensure that the liquids remain separated until mixing is initiated. In another method, the raw materials are made to mutually collide under high pressure, within a narrow chamber, to thereby accomplish mixing.
In the case of a forcible mixing apparatus having mixing vanes, or an apparatus employing fixed separator plates and separator vanes, large gaps exist between fixed and movable parts of the apparatus. As a result, substantial amounts of residual mixture are left within these gaps in the apparatus when mixing has been terminated and the mixture removed. If this residual mixture is cleaned from the apparatus by utilizing a cleaning gas and a detergent liquid, it is necessary to employ large quantities of gas and detergent. Furthermore, some residual amounts of detergent will remain in the interior of the apparatus on completion of such cleaning, and this adversely affects the physical characteristics of the mixed material which is subsequently produced by the apparatus, Such cleaning also results in increased manufacturing costs.
The method whereby mixing is accomplished by mutual collision of the raw materials is satisfactory if the materials to be mixed have a low viscosity. However since the mixing forces produced by this method are relatively weak, the method is not suitable for mixing materials having a high viscosity, such as fillers. Furthermore if this method is employed for mixing relatively high viscosity materials, it is necessary to provide a source of high pressure such as a hydraulic pump.